


Touch of love

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Nothing Angst which is weird, Valentine's Day, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Isa and Lea just try to express their love to each other.





	Touch of love

**Author's Note:**

> The fic has been inspired by one of the drawing here done by @gundmn !!  
https://twitter.com/gundmn/status/1173806411970596864
> 
> Also, sorry for my mistakes, I'm not native speaker and I've dislexia. Sorry, sorry !!

Every day, Isa woke up between five and ten minutes before the clock would rung and every day, he made sure it was turned off. He didn’t want to wake up Lea. His lover, his husband, needed a lot of sleep and he was too worry about what could happen on a mission if he hadn’t enough sleep…

Every day, as he woke up and turned off the clock, Isa turned in the bed to look his precious Lea, his hairs all ruffled but, obviously, down.

His lover seemed so happy, dreaming about… whatever what. Isa preferred him to dream than anything else. Their past was filled with so many things that could come back to rip open their peace…

But every day, when he woke up in Lea’s arms and saw him that way, he remembered that was just their past. That couldn’t come back to them. That couldn’t do any harm to them anymore.

This day was more special than others and he felt the need to really swipe out those memories because those, he really didn’t want to get them memorized. And he was sure Lea would agree with him.

This day was more special than others because it was Valentine’s Day and while Isa disapproved the whole “we need to buy stuff and do fancy things for today”, he never missed a day, an occasion, to show his love to his lover, the man of his life. What was better than an opportunity to take out candle and make Lea light them in a snap before they would do the perfect plates for them? Either would it be something they loved together or something like one would have his favorite meal and the other his favorite dessert. For big occasion, it was always what they did and it worked beyond everything.

Anyway, Isa could eat anything and as long as it was healthy, he would be pleased to have any meal. The only thing he wished was that it was really good for Lea’s health so he would keep him longer.

He got up from the bed, leaving the hot embrace of Lea’s arms. Stepping out of the bedroom, he only came back three-quarter later. Lea was still asleep. The only difference was that he was hugging his husband’s pillow. As if he needed his smell and presence in the realm of slumber.

Isa, dressed and having his hair tied in a bun quite messy, walked to the bed and pressed his knees on it, kissing each of his cheek before drawing softly on his skin. Lea groaned and his fingers moved toward him.

“Isa?”

“Yes. Sleep tight, my Heart.”

“Hmmm… Wanna stay?” he groaned.

“I’ve work to do. Like your breakfast.”

Lea opened his eye and smiled slightly.

“I could eat ya,” he smirked.

“You could?”

“You’re so lovely, today,” Lea said. “Every day, of course!”

“Of course,” Isa smiled.

He leaned in and kissed his nose.

“But I really believe it,” Lea pouted.

Isa pressed his elbow on the mattress and his chin in his palm, smirking softly.

“I know. You’re adorable.”

“You!” Lea kissed his lips. “What about _I_ do the breakfast for us and you relax yourself a bit!”

Isa looked him and kissed his cheek.

“You’re really adorable.”

Lea smiled and got up to go in the kitchen and do the breakfast. He ruffled his hairs, yawned as he stepped in, and fixed his clothes before washing his hands to grab some eggs. He broke them in a bowl, added a bit of milk and spice and, as he was whisking them with a fork, he heard a sound. He turned his head to see his husband.

“You don’t wanna relax yourself?”

“I’m relaxing by your side,” Isa swore.

“Aaaaaw!”

Lea smiled and kissed him happily before taking ham and cheese to put on the bowl. He threw butter on the pan before sliding slice of bread in the toaster. Isa had already installed everything on the table yet so they could have jam, honey or different chocolate paste on the said toasts.

Isa kept glancing at his lover.

As he used different tools, some with reflecting surface, he always wondered when Lea would notice the marks on his cheeks. But said nothing, just giving a slight and tender smile to him each time he could feel his look on him.

“You want to do something today?” Lea asked to Isa.

He threw the eggs in the pan and started to move his wooden spoon inside of it, making something looking more like crumbled eggs than omelet or anything else.

“Today? Why?”

“Don’t play it that way with me. We all know you have dates in mind! You know it’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Right. You want a thousand of presents?”

“Hmmm… Can I have a thousand of kisses? It’ll be less expensive!”

“It will ask me the whole day,” Isa teased.

“Eh! Is there a better way to pass the day? I would give you a thousand of kisses too, of course!”

“That’s interesting,” Isa smiled. “Why not?”

“Nice! We can put a movie in and order food and end the day with a bath?” Lea offered with a wink.

“It looks even better.”

“So it’s a deal!”

Lea stirred a bit more the eggs, showing brown parts on different part. And Isa bit his lower lips when he saw him add more spice. First chives seemed okay but then cilantro, too much garlic, lyophilized onions, rosemary, paprika and parsley seemed a lot. Especially with the amount he was putting, not tasting and letting the brown part accumulate.

“I think you’re doing good there,” Isa said.

He hoped Lea would understand.

But Lea threw slice of bread in the toaster, stacking others on a plate and he added literal spice on the whole breakfast.

“Ah! The coffee!!” he said.

And he let go on the pan to go prepare the percolator. Isa opened his mouth to bring him on the right path.

“Eh!” Lea said.

As he poured in a glad recipient, he noticed his own reflect.

“What the hell is that?” he wondered and leaned in, frowning.

“What?” Isa asked.

He had a little smile on his lips so Lea could understand he was for something there. The redhead showed his cheeks.

“So you’re behind this right? Little hearts?”

“Hm-hm. I think it suits you well. You don’t need anymore tattoos to prevent you from crying but...”

“Is there supposed to help me to stop loving you? Because it’s absolutely impossible, you know that?”

“This is just supposed to make you look even prettier,” Isa replied.

“Even prettier? I thought I was astonishing.”

“You are!”

Isa approached him and kissed his lips. Lea hugged him.

“I love them! You had a brilliant idea! Gonna keep this all day long! Maybe more if I can but I will wash myself at some point soooo…”

“I understand,” Isa replied, his fingers sliding in the flaming locks. “You’re lovely without it too, don’t worry.”

Lea pressed his forehead against his.

“I love you, you know?” he whispered.

“Me too. Now and everyday. Until the end of the time.”

Lea smiled more than ever and hugged him more, kissing his face. The eggs and the toasts were burning but… well, it wouldn’t be Lea’s meal if it wasn’t totally burnt, isn’t it? And they were too busy to burn to their love to even notice it, anyway.


End file.
